poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Trainbot Jedi Arts
Trainbot Jedi Arts is another written story to be made by Stuingtion. Summary Thomas and his friends have completed many missions with the Trainbots and Autobots, but now comes a new part of their training, Jedi Arts. With new Trainbot Lightsabers, Thomas and his friends start training in Jedi Arts, but things may take a turn for the worst when Ernie, Sideshow Bob, Tirek, the Nightmare Family return. but it looks like our heroes will get some help from a certain Diesel Engine and her Battle Terminator Droid to stop the villains. Plot Opening Crawl/Bradey's Mission In one of Bradey O'Diesel's ships, Bradey receives a transmission from Darth Sideous. When the hologram opens up, Sideous then explains to Bradey that Ernie has returned, and he's enrolled help from Sideshow Bob and The Nightmare Family to resurrect Tirek, and her mission is to kill them. At first Bradey and shocked and confused at this, but Sideous explains that the said villains have failed one too many times to try and conquer our heroes or even succeed in taking over their homes. And since Bradey's succeeded in more missions than them, he feels she's perfect for the job. But he warns her that The Trainbots are getting new weapons a new weapon that could be a threat to them and orders her to get more info on the matter as the transmission cuts off. So then Bradey tells Morack to ready one of the ships and Sargeant Savage on a course for Canterlot. In Canterlot/A New Weapon for the Trainbots Meanwhile, in Canterlot, the Trainbots have returned from another mission. Then Celestia shares that Mucker has constructed a new weapon for them to use. In the Canterlot workshop, Mucker presented the new weapon to the Trainbots, an attachment for their arm to deploy a Lightsaber. But they would need to construct their own Lightsabers in order for said weapon to work. With the Villains/Bradey lands Meanwhile, with the villains, they're making a plan to seize Canterlot. While a very, very weak, and humiliated Tirek sits in the corner, plotting to get his vengeance upon our heroes, as Trixie then constructs him a weapon for him to use. Then late at Midnight, outside of Canterlot, Bradey's starship lands in a field. Then Bradey O'Diesel (in her equine form and wearing her hood) and Savage (also wearing a hood) emerge from the ship. And while Morack and Kara wait at the ship, Bradey and Savage make the long walk for Canterlot. The Trainbots' new Lightsabers Meanwhile, in Canterlot, the Trainbots are taken into the crystal caves underneath Canterlot where they find their Kyber crystals. Then back in the castle, after some time, the Trainbots construct their Lightsabers. Later, they finished them. As then they present them to the rest of our heroes. Who are very impressed. Arrival in Canterlot/Force training begins Then later on Bradey and Savage soon get into Canterlot. They then sent probe droids to have a look around. Then as morning came in the Trainbots then were taken to the court yard where they would learn more about Lightsaber combat and Force skills. Starting off with practice droids. Force Training/Villains arrival Soon, the Trainbots are now Force training. As they are practicing levitating objects using the Force and then later they practice deflecting lasers. And then they herd screaming. Trivia * This is when the Trainbots get their Trainbot Sabers * Scenes * Opening Crawl/Bradey's Mission * In Canterlot/New Weapon For the Trainbots * With the Villains/Bradey lands * The Trainbots' new Lightsabers * Arrival in Canterlot/Force training begins * Force Training/Villains arrival * Soundtrack # Star Wars - Opening Crawl # (when the Trainbots construct their sabers) # Category:Stuingtion Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories Category:Written Stories